Hysteria
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Dos amigos, que siempre se han amado en silencio, en una tarde de películas. ¿Qué sucede cuando la película sube de tono y se calienta? ¿Se calentarán ellos también?. OneShot. AU. Lemmon. Sasuke&Sakura.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_._ Yo sólo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato.

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece ha **Kristen . Palmer** quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc.

Gracias nena por haberme concedido tal permiso eres la mejor :))

**Nombre del One Shot:** _Hysteria_.

**Canción que me inspiró:** _Hysteria_, de _Muse_.

**Personajes:** Sasuke & Sakura.

**Advertencias:** Rated M, historia para mayores de edad. Si eres menor y lees, es bajo tu responsibilidad. Si no te gustan los Lemmons, no lo leas por favor.

* * *

><p><span><strong>.<strong>

**..**

**...**

**.**

**..**

**...**

_**Hysteria**_

_**...**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

El que espera desespera... no sabía que fuera tan cierto ese refrán. Llevaba esperándola 5 minutos, íbamos a ver una película en mi casa y la muy cabezona no quería que la recogiera. Vale, ya sé que no es nada, además Sakura siempre suele tardar un poco... es tan despistada que siempre acaba olvidándose de algo y suele tardar por algún motivo, pero es que tenía tantas ganas de verla que cada minuto parecía una eternidad.

La conozco desde el instituto. Recuerdo perfectamente el día que la vi. Teníamos 16 años en aquel entonces... casi puedo sentir como si fuera ayer. Llegaba nuevo desde Tokio, con Hinata y mis padres. No me hacía ni puta gracia mudarme a Konoha, un pueblucho que dudaba que estuviera en el mapa, porque mi padre, el Doctor Uchiha, lo habían contratado en el pequeño pueblo. Realmente, mi padre podría estar en un hospital mucho mejor, era realmente bueno. Pero no le gustaba llamar la atención, le gustaba lo tranquilo, igual que a mi madre, y por eso estábamos allí. Recuerdo que a Hinata tampoco le hacía nada de gracia, y le costaba menos disimularlo.

Cuando Hinata y yo pisamos el instituto, fue un caos. Todos los ojos se centraban en nosotros, como si fuéramos la carne nueva. Era muy intimidante, en serio. No me gusta nada como a mi padre llamar la atención, somos muy parecidos realmente. Todas las chicas me miraban con una cara de _fóllame_ increíble, que sólo me dan ganas de potar. No es que sea gay, pero no me gustan las tías facilonas que se vendan fácilmente.

Hinata sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario. A ella le encantaba llamar la atención, que la miraran, ser el centro, y tenía una sonrisa radiante cuando se dio cuenta. No entiendo a mi hermana, pero la quiero... aunque no se lo admita.

La conocí en clase de biología, añadiéndole el plus de que se hizo amiga de Hinata, le debo una. Nos hicimos amigos, muy amigos... pero eso, solo amigos, desgraciadamente para mí. Me encantaba esa niña, ahora mujer. Sus ojos grandes, esmeraldas, y no, no son aburridos. Todo lo contrario, son muy expresivos y de un verde jade muy atractivo, yo me quedaba prendado en ellos. Su cara en forma de corazón, con la piel tan suave, tan delicada... Esas pequeñas pecas por su nariz y sus mejillas, perfectamente puestas en el lugar correcto. Su pelo ondulado, del color de los arboles de cerezo, en el que muchas veces enredaba mis dedos. Y su cuerpo... eso ya es para mayores. Si me ponía a pensar en su cuerpo me ponía duro al instante. Pero lo más increíble de ella no es su físico, sino en cómo es.

Es tan rara, tan diferente a las demás... No me miraba como si fuera carne, se reía de los chistes malos, no le importaba lo que los demás pensasen, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, le encantaba leer, la misma música que a mí -cosa increíble, ya que ahora a todos les daba por el pop-, se sonrojaba por cualquier cosa, era tan adorable... Creo que se nota que estoy enamorado de ella. Bueno, aparentemente demasiado, porque todos lo saben, todos se han dado cuenta. Todos menos ella. No parecía darse cuenta de lo que siento por ella, y yo intentaba no hacerlo muy obvio, porque no sabía que esperar. Realmente con Sakura nunca se sabe que esperar, siempre me sorprende.

Llamaron a la puerta, por fin era ella. 8 minutos, nada raro en ella. Me levanté corriendo del sofá, intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Me miré en el espejo -patético, lo sé- y mi pelo color azabache con tonalidades azules raro, estaba desordenado, como siempre. Respiré hondo varias veces y... morí, _literalmente_.

Ante mí se encontraba Sakura, toda mojada. Estaba lloviendo bastante fuerte, y tenía el pelo empapado pegado a su cara, y su ropa a su cuerpo. Sé que no era un buen momento, pero me quedé embobado mirando. Su cuerpo delgado, pequeñito, con su piel pálida se podía ver fácilmente porque se marcaba la ropa en los sitios correctos, sus vaqueros y su camiseta hacían que pudiera notar sus pezones por debajo de la camiseta. Creo que me quedé demasiado rato mirándola.

"Pasa, pasa..." susurré como pude rápidamente, avergonzado por si había sido muy obvio.

"¡Hombre! Creía que no me lo ibas a decir nunca." dijo sacándome la lengua. La voz más perfecta del mundo. Era una voz dulce, no en exceso, con personalidad. Yo me perdía con su voz, y me encantaba. Algo bueno, porque a ella le encantaba a hablar. Pasábamos horas y horas hablando.

"Espera, que te traigo una toalla, ¿vale? Estás empapada." exclamé abrazándola a mí, no me importaba que tan mojada estaba. Le di un beso en la frente y pude ver como se sonrojaba, no sé porque. Lo dije, se sonrojaba por todo.

"Muy considerable por tu parte..." pude oír mientras me dirigía hacia el baño.

Rápidamente cogí un par de toallas limpias que se encontraban en el pequeño armario que tenía en el cuarto de baño, en la planta baja. La casa quizás era demasiado grande para mí, pero así la hizo Mikoto, mi madre, que era diseñadora. Fue cogerlas y salir rápidamente, no quería que se resfriara por mi culpa. Bajé en un tiempo récord y ahí se encontraba, tal y como la había dejado.

"Ven..." dije mientras pasaba una toalla por sus hombros. La miré y sus ojos sonreían, y eso me hizo sonreír de lado. Me encantaban sus ojos, y ella parecía gustarle lo que veía porque sonrío aún más.

Pasé la otra toalla por su cabello y empecé a secárselo, mientras ella me miraba riéndose. Me reí con ella, sin saber el motivo, pero es que su risa era contagiosa.

"Me tratas como un bebé Sasuke, se hacerlo yo sola." se quejó mientras yo me seguía riendo.

"Perdón por preocuparme..." me excusé pasándome la mano por el pelo, algo avergonzado.

"Tú como no, preocupándote." dijo mientras su sonrisa se hacía más amplía. Lo hacía para picarme, así me "enfadaba" y le encantaba hacerlo, no sé porque.

"Mira, voy a pasar de tí..." susurré sonriendo "ven a mi cuarto que te dé algo de ropa mía, porque te vas a resfriar."

"La verdad es que eso no es lo que te preocupa, admítelo. Lo que no quieres es que mojé tus caros sofás." dijo mientras me daba la mano para subir las escaleras. La electricidad que siempre aparecía cuando nos tocábamos volvió de nuevo. Era igual que una corriente eléctrica, y sentía que ella también se daba cuenta.

"Joder, me has pillado... igualmente por eso, tienes que cambiarte." expliqué mientras entrábamos al cuarto. Se quedó allí parada y no se echó en mi cama, como normalmente hacía, sería porque no quería mojarme la cama, que tonta. En verdad no me importaba nada que me mojara la cama...

Empecé a buscar por el armario algo que le pudiera quedar bien, parecido a su talla. Encontré un pantalón de chándal negro con goma para ajustárselo que suelo utilizar cuando voy al gimnasio y una sudadera blanca del instituto, cuando era más delgado, en la que aparecía en letras negras _Uchiha_, mi apellido. Si no recuerdo mal le encantaba.

"Toma, creo que esto te estará bien, es lo más pequeño que tengo para tí." expliqué mientras se lo tendía en la mano.

"Vale, voy rápido al baño. Espérame." gritó mientras se metía en el baño de mi cuarto. Claro que la esperaba, todo el tiempo que ella quisiera.

Esperé varios minutos, y volví a quedarme paralizado.

"¿Me queda bien?" preguntó estirando un poco de la sudadera. Siempre había oído que a los hombres les gustaba ver a su pareja con ropa suya puesta, que le ponía. Ahora entiendo por qué. Estaba malditamente deseosa, preciosa con mi sudadera y mis pantalones puestos. La sudadera le estaba algo grande, le llegaba por un poco por encima de los muslos. Los pantalones también le estaban algo grandes, y aunque no insinuaran nada, a mí me volvían loco puestos en sus piernas. No volveré a mirar los pantalones de la misma forma. Se había hecho una coleta alta, con algunos rizos cayendo por su cara. Estaba preciosa.

"Estás preciosa." susurré a la vez que lo pensaba. Ella, naturalmente, se sonrojó. Yo solo pude reírme entre dientes ante eso.

"Me encanta esta sudadera. Siempre me ha encantado." sonreía mientras se acercaba a mí, y mirándola, con la mirada perdida, como recordando algo. "creo que me la voy a quedar, ¿puedo?" me pidió haciendo puchero. Algo bastante raro, ella no pedía nunca nada. Pero, yo le daría lo que fuera.

"Claro, quédatela tonta, si a mí ya no me queda bien." expliqué mientras la abrazaba a mí. Puse mi cabeza en su cuello, oliéndola. Siempre olía tan bien, tan dulce... era una mezcla de cerezas con algo más dulzón, imposible de explicar. Ella suspiró mientras yo la olía y no hice nada más que reírme. Parece que se recompuso y dijo riéndose:

"Normal, con los músculos que has echado... ¿quieres superar a Itachi o qué? Porque no veas..." Itachi era mi primo, el novio de Ino, una amiga nuestra en común, hermana de Naruto, que es el novio de mi hermana... un follón. Ella se separó de mí, y me sonrió, podía ver la picardía que tanto me gustaba en sus ojos.

"Nunca podré superar al oso..." dije poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras ella se carcajeaba.

"Bueno, _casi Itachi_, vamos a ver la peli ¿no?" dijo mientras tiraba de mí mano para abajo. La seguí y fuimos hacía la estantería donde estaban las películas. Yo fui un momento a la cocina para preparar las palomitas. Me acerqué a ella y ni siquiera sabía entre cuales estaba decidiendo, estaba más entretenido mirando como fruncía el cejo o se mordía en labio, escogiendo qué película era mejor.

Me miró sonriendo alzando las manos en signo de victoria. Escogió una de Robert Pattinson, cómo no. Desde que me llevó a verlo al cine en una película que salía de vampiro, no había parado. Iba a poner la cuarta parte de esa película, que había salido hace poco. Tenía una extraña obsesión con ese hombre, que nunca podía entender.

"¿Robert Pattinson? Cómo no." bufé riéndome mientras ponía el disco en el _DVD_. De mientras fui a la cocina a coger las palomitas, y un par de pepsi colas.

"No hablemos, que yo sé que la protagonista te gusta algo..." atacó mientras puse las palomitas y las pepsis en lo alto de la mesa y me senté en el sofá, y ella se echó también mientras le daba al "Play", echándose en el sofá y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. No me molestaba, al contrario.

"Hombre, no está mal..."

"Él tampoco está mal." contraatacó. La dejé ganar y ella sonrió, echándose más en mí. Empecé a acariciarle el pelo lentamente mientras empezaba la película, y también las costillas. Me gustaban sus reacciones, como suspiraba o se encogía cuando pasaba mis dedos por sus costillas, intentando caer en la tentación de rozar sus pechos, lo cual era difícil. Sé por antes que no llevaba sujetador y eso no ayudaba. Realmente no le estaba prestando nada de atención a la película, era más divertido acariciarla.

"Sasuke, es mejor que te tapes los ojos, esta parte es para mayores." susurró avergonzada. Ella intentaba que no se notara, pero yo la conocía tan bien que no podía ocultármelo.

"¿Esto tiene una parte porno? No me lo creo." y era cierto. Eran películas románticas, lo más que hacía el protagonista era darle besos, porque quería proteger su virginidad y algo más. No es que la peli fuera mala, pero teniendo a Sakura al lado no le podía poner mucha atención a las películas, ya lo he dicho.

"Pues sí. No será tan porno cómo las que tú ves, pero..." susurró riéndose y escondiéndose más en mi cuello.

Levantó la cabeza un poco de nuevo para ver la peli, y los protagonistas se estaban besando. Pero no eran como los besos de las otras pelis, este parecía ser más pasional. Ella se encogió un poco y yo me reí entre dientes, bajito para que no lo oyera.

Poco a poco la cosa se iba calentando en el agua, los dos protagonistas se encontraban en el mar cada vez más pegados, uniéndose. La notaba avergonzada, porque se escondía más en mí, no le podía ver la cara, pero notaba sus mejillas ponerse rojitas. Me fijé en su cuerpo y joder...¡con razón estaba rojita! lo que pasaba es que se estaba excitando. Sus pezones estaban duros, se podían ver a través de la sudadera, porque era bastante finita. Y frio... no hacía. La calefacción estaba puesta y no podía tener nada de frío. ¡Se estaba excitando con la maldita película!

Cogí rápidamente la _pepsi_ y le di un poco de sorbos rápidamente, suspirando, intentando no pensar en eso. Estaba bastante pegada a mí y a la mínima se podía dar cuenta. La noté estremecerse mientras bebía y la vi coger con sus delicadas manos su _pepsi_, dándole pequeños sorbos. Un poco de la bebida resbaló por sus labios y yo me volví loco.

"Espera..."susurré bajito, con la voz un poco ronca mientras limpiaba sus labios. Ella suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos, y cuando los abrió, juro que estaban un poco negros. Tragué rápido y ella volvió a poner su atención a la peli, mordiéndose el labio.

"Pues si que es porno, si..." dije intentando calmar el ambiente. Ella se rió bajito y siguió mirando, y estaban en la parte de la culminación en la película. Volvió a beber, y sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Yo sonreí ante eso. Ver a Sakura excitada por una pelicula era muy... sexy. También volvió a derrarmar algo de bebida, y yo, volví a pasar mis dedos por sus labios. Era una excusa para tocarlos, y la estaba aprovechando.

Oí algo como "joder, es como verte a ti en una peli porno" pero no estoy muy seguro, porque después, hizo algo que me descolocó por completo. Estaba pasando mis dedos por su labio inferior, cuando de repente meto un dedo mío entre sus labios. Creo que es lo más erótico que he visto en mi vida. Suspiré cerrando los ojos mientras sentía su pequeña lengua chupar el dedo, e inevitablemente imaginé a ella en la misma situación pero chupando otra cosa. Creo que tengo un pequeño problema en el pantalón, lo siento más estrecho. Sí, por culpa de la "inocente" acción ya estaba duro. Abrí los ojos y los suyos me devolvieron la mirada, más negros aún. Debió de gustarle lo que vio en los míos porque siguió succionando y yo no pude evitarlo, gemí bajito.

Tampoco pude evitarlo, la senté encima de mí. Sus piernas quedaban al lado de mis muslos, y estaba terriblemente cerca. Sonreí de lado mirándola, excitado, si bajaba la mirada iba a ver lo que me estaba provocando, y raramente, no me molestaba. Al contrario, hasta quería que mirara y viera como me ponía, cuánto era mi deseo hacia ella. Cogí uno de sus dedos imitando su acción, pero le mordí el dedo. Ella se sobresaltó ligeramente y suspiró, aprobando la acción.

Quité mi dedo de sus labios y me miró desconcertada, pero no duró mucho rato. Al segundo uní mis labios con los suyos, lo que llevaba esperando por muchos años. Y fue más mágico aún de lo que había imaginado millones de veces, porque sorprendentemente ella no dudo ni un segundo y me estaba siguiendo el beso.

Sus labios se amoldaban perfectamente a los míos, de una manera electrizante. Suspiró entre mis labios mientras pasaba mi lengua por sus labios, pidiéndole permiso sin palabras para profundizar el beso, para perderme en su boca. Ella lo aceptó de inmediato, y nuestras lenguas se unieron, de una manera lenta, sensual, uniéndose tras haberlo esperado durante tanto tiempo, como si ella me esperara a mí como yo a ella. Era tan cálida, tan provocativa... se la mordí un poco, por todo lo que me estaba tentando, y ella riéndose succionó un poquito la mía. Estaba cruzando el límite de mi cordura. Juro que esta mujer me va a volver loco.

Nos seguimos besando, mezclando nuestros alientos, y nos amoldábamos el uno al otro, como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro. Como si toda la vida mis labios y los suyos debían de haber estado aquí. En ese momento sentí todo lo que me había perdido durante tantos años, no me podía arrepentir de algo más en mi vida que de haber tardado tanto en probar sus labios.

Inconscientemente, mis manos se acomodaron en sus costados, acercándola a mí y acariciándola, sintiendo su textura por encima de la ropa. No era la primera vez que la había tocado, quiero decir, la he abrazado más veces, pero esto era algo más íntimo, más… pasional. Sus manos, supongo que inconscientemente también, fueron a mi pelo, que enredó entre sus dedos y empezó a tirar un poco de el. Bajé mis besos por su cuello, ese provocativo cuello que tantas veces había besado inocentemente, nada comparado con ahora. Lo mordía ligeramente, y pasaba mi lengua succionando un poco, mientras la oía suspirar.

"Sas…uke .. la… peli..cula." susurró entrecortadamente, costándole pronunciar las palabras.

"A la mierda la película." gruñí en su cuello mientras lo mordía, y ella como acto reflejo se pegó más a mí, mientras gemía bajito. "me parece mucho más interesante lo de ahora, ¿a ti no?."

"Sí…" suspiró mordiéndome el cuello, y ese fue mi turno de gemir. Hacía demasiado calor, el deseo se impregnaba por todos los poros de mi piel y me hacía respirar con dificultad.

Alcé mis ojos a los suyos, y los tenía entrecerrados. El calor que sentía era insoportable y sin dudarlo, me quité la camiseta. Ella se mordió el labio mientras lo hacía, gimiendo en aprobación. Siempre me había dicho lo que le gustaba mi pecho, sobre todo después de que iba al gimnasio. Sus manos fueron a el, muy suavemente, haciendo que la mirara sonriendo.

Puso las mías en el filo de mí, o su sudadera, como fuera ahora mismo. Ella alzó los brazos en aprobación. Mientras yo me quedaba embobado mirando cada parte de su cuerpo que iba siendo descubierto. Su plano vientre, sus pechos… Joder con sus pechos. No eran muy grandes ni muy pequeños, eran normales, perfectos para mí. Sus pezones rosados me pedían a gritos que los mordiera, y eso iba a hacer.

"Tardabas mucho en quitármela." susurró mientras me mordía la oreja, y yo llevé mis manos a sus pechos, rozando sus pezones.

"Demasiado, ¿has visto que tetas tienes?" alabé mientras atrapaba su labio inferior entre los míos, y los pellizcaba ligeramente, y ella se pegó más a mi erección. Siseé ante eso y ella arqueó su espalda, dejando sus pechos aún más a mi vista.

"¿Te gustan?" susurró dubitativa con los ojos cerrados aún.

"Me encantan, son perfectos."

Los acerqué más a mí y me metí un pezón en la boca, mientras apretaba el otro.

"Sasuke…."gimió bajito, y solo hizo que lo chupara más fuerte, mordiéndolo suavemente, mientras volvía a pellizcar el otro. "mmmm…."

Cambié de pecho, no queriendo desatender a ninguno, y ella empezó a bajar la mano de mi pecho, trazando la línea de mis abdominales. Me estremecí ante eso, y ella sonrío, victoriosa. Succioné su pezón más y puso los ojos en blanco, y fue mi turno de sonreir. Su mano volvió a acariciar, incluso arañar un poco.

Su mano bajó más aún, y yo me encontraba impaciente de lo que iba a venir. Acarició por encima de mi pantalón el bulto que se veía perfectamente, y yo eché la cabeza hacia atrás. Aprovechó eso mordiendo mi nuez, mientras apretaba mi erección con sus dulces manos, me hizo suspirar aún más.

No podía aguantar más. Me estaba volviendo completamente loco. Las sensaciones que me estaba formando no eran normales, nunca me había sentido así con otra mujer antes. La levanté y ella me miró confundida, creyendo a lo mejor que me estaba arrepintiendo.

Nada más lejos de la realidad. Cogí mi pantalón que llevaba puesto, que, aunque le quedaba genial, estorbaba. Estorbaba mucho. Ella se rió por la cara que se me debió quedar. No le había dado ropa interior para que se cambiara, por lo que se encontraba desnuda frente a mí. Fue a lo mejor algo descarado, pero me quedé mirando a su sexo que se encontraba justo en frente de mí. Estaba todo mojadito, con sus labios inferiores hinchados por mí. Gemí mientras se lo seguía mirando, haciéndoseme la boca agua.

"Sakura…que coñito tienes, joder." susurré mirándola a los ojos. Se encontraba sonrojada, pero con una pizca de picardía en esos ojitos. "es por mí, ¿verdad?." suspiré mientras me desabrochaba el pantalón. Ella asintió mordiéndose el labio. "pero si ni siquiera lo he tocado, se va a enterar…"

"Espera, espera." suspiró mientras veía el camino que estaban siguiendo mis manos, a su sexo húmedo. "tú tienes demasiada ropa puesta." expuso ayudándome a quitar los pantalones. Los estorbosos pantalones que no sé qué hacían ahí.

Con rapidez y un poco de nervios por parte de los dos, mis pantalones ocuparon espacio en el suelo del salón, dejándome a mí solo con unos boxers puestos. Boxers que dejaban claramente expuesta mi excitación, que estaba pidiendo salir de ahí. Apretaban un montón, estaba deseando deshacerme de ellos.

Pillé a Sakura mirándolos, y como a su vez se acercaba apretándome un poco la polla. Yo siseé mirándola, mientras un latigazo de placer empezaba donde ella apretaba y terminaba en mi vientre, anticipándome del placer que podía sentir luego. Subí mi mano y le quité la coleta, dejando que su pelo cayera sobre sus hombros, sus tirabuzones, dándole un aspecto aún más hermoso, mientras ella se mordía el labio y sus ojos estaban completamente brillosos de la excitación.

Acerqué su rostro al mío y volví a besarla, mostrándole todas las cosas que me hacía sentir, intentando decírselas sin palabras. Me senté de nuevo en el sofá, haciéndole caso omiso a la película, y la senté en mi regazo, en frente de mí. Una vez sentada encima, volvimos a sumergirnos en un desesperado beso, a la vez que mis manos bajaban por su tripa, apreciando la suavidad de ella en mis dedos, y ella suspiraba volviendo a enredar sus dedos en mi pelo –como si ya de por sí no pareciera que me peinara, siempre estaba así-, tirando de el. Siempre me había dicho que le gustaba, ya veía cuánto.

Mis manos bajaron aún más, acercando al sitio que ambos estábamos deseando. Podía olerla, y eso me excitaba más, ese olor almizcle que emanaba de su suave coño, totalmente depilado. Pasé mis dedos por sus pliegues, que estaban increíblemente mojados, y ronroneó de placer mientras yo gruñía. Dios, eso me había puesto más, la tenía más dura, parecía que había crecido si es que eso es posible.

Frote sus labios húmedos, pasándome la lengua por los labios mientras ella emitía un sonoro "mmm". No podía aguantar, la cargué ante sus ojos sorprendidos hacia mi cuarto. Necesitaba tenerla en mi cama para poder acariciarla bien, poder saborearla bien, no este sofá tan jodidamente estrecho.

Ella rió al ver mi ansiedad mientras subía las escaleras, al menor tiempo posible. La pegué a la pared, sosteniéndola aún. "No te rías," exigí en su oído mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja, y ella descaradamente se frotaba contra mi dureza. "Sakura..," gemí en su oído, "estate quieta o te follo aquí mismo, tu verás" suspiré mientras ella se estremecía. Parecía que le gustaba que le hable sucio, porque no me hacía caso y seguía frotándose contra mi polla.

"¿y si quiero que me folles aquí?," preguntó mientras me mordía el cuello, y yo apretaba su culo, mordiéndome el labio. "Pasa que te quiero hacer muchas cosas a parte de follarte… y para eso necesitamos mi cuarto," susurré, y mi voz sorprendentemente estaba muy ronca, "pero por supuesto, cuando quieras te follo aquí".

Parece que le gustó mi respuesta porque se estuvo quieta, y volvimos a besarnos. Me había hecho adicto a sus besos, no podía aguantar estar mucho tiempo fuera de ellos. Sus labios también parecían sedientos de los míos, porque me respondía a los besos con la misma intensidad. Cuando me vi dispuesto, seguí subiendo las escaleras, no sin pararme cada pocas escaleras para poder besarla de nuevo.

Al momento que divisé mi cama, la tumbé suavemente en ella. Era la imagen más erótica que había visto hasta ahora en mi vida, aunque estoy seguro de que me esperaban imágenes mucho mejores. Ella, con sus ojos totalmente nublados de deseo, sus pupilas estaban más grandes y el verde jade de sus ojos parecía esmeraldas fundido, muchos más oscuro. Su pelo por la cama estaba esparcido, haciéndola parecer una diosa. Sus labios hinchados, rojos por mis besos, y entreabiertos, como si respirar le costara más de lo normal. Sus pechos firmes, con sus pezones duros, producto también de la excitación. Y sus piernas completamente abiertas, dejándome a la vista su coño completamente abierto, todo mojado, y con el clítoris algo hinchado. Me quedé un rato mirándola, no pudiéndome creer que esta diosa se encontrara en mi cama.

"¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo así?" susurró, con la voz algo ronca, mientras me miraba mordiéndome el labio, "porque si es así…" pasó sus manos por su tripa, mientras me miraba riéndose pícaramente, mientras yo lo miraba absorto, "tendré que empezar a tocarme yo." Gemí mientras mi dureza palpitaba mostrándose más que de acuerdo, y su risa se hizo más fuerte. Pequeña diabla. Y sexy.

"No puedo negar lo mucho que me gusta…" señalé mi miembro explicándoselo, "pero otro día, hoy el que te toco soy yo, ¿entendido?", asintió con la cabeza mientras me señalaba con la mano que me acercara a ella, oferta que era imposible de rechazar. Me puse encima de su cuarto, entre sus piernas, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de ahí, volviéndome loco.

Nos besamos de nuevo, ya había perdido hace tiempo las veces que había besado esos labios. Pero era el principio de muchos más, estaba loca si pensaba que la iba a dejar escapar. Apreté un poco sus pechos, rozando sus deliciosos pezones, maravillándome de su suave tacto. Me miró con los ojos completamente oscuros por el deseo, y los apreté un poco más haciendo que un delicioso quejido saliera de sus labios. Bajé mis manos de nuevo a sus pliegues, frotándolos de nuevo mientras gemía suavemente. Y sin aguantar un poco más, empecé a frotar su delicioso clítoris en círculos, "ah…dios" suspiró mientras empezó a levantar sus caderas, inconscientemente. Lo froté un poco más fuerte mientras sus quejidos elevaban de tono, y se mojaba más aún. Su humedad llegaba por sus muslos, llenando la habitación de su olor, llevándome al borde de la excitación.

Mis dedos se resbalaban por su clítoris, mostrándome que estaba totalmente preparada para probar meter un dedo en su interior. Además, cada vez que frotaba su clítoris, su coño hacía un sonido acuoso que me hacía gruñir a la vez que ella gemía, y eso parecía encenderla más.

Baje mi dedo, y con cuidado, empecé a introducirlo en su interior. Bueno, intenté que con cuidado, pero estaba tan resbaladiza que entro de golpe. "mmm Saa..suke" gimió mientras cerraba los ojos, "más… por favor… más.." no pude negarme a sus réplicas. Saqué el dedo por completo varias veces del todo para volverlo a introducir del todo, y el movimiento de sus caderas se hizo más notorio. Le añadí un segundo dedo, y ella gimió más fuerte en aprobación. Estaba preocupado por añadir el segundo, porque estaba malditamente estrecha. Su interior apretaba mis dedos de una manera sorprendente, pese a estar excitadísima. Aumenté el ritmo de mis dedos, viendo como estaba al borde de su orgasmo, su interior empezaba a contraerse, apretando aún más mis dedos. "No sabes lo loca que me vuelven tus dedos…" murmuró, mientras me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados por el placer, "tan largos, los sabes mover también…" siempre me habían dicho que tocar el piano, además de alargar los dedos, era bueno para este tipo de cosas. Ahora me daba cuenta de que tan cierto era.

"Si cariño…y a mí me encanta tu coño empapado por mí," susurre roncamente mientras ella gemía más alto, "estás apunto de correrte, ¿verdad?" ella suspiró en aprobación, mirándome directamente. Entonces, quité mis dedos de ella, y me miro sorprendida, preguntándose el porqué de mi acción.

"¿Qué..?" su pregunta fue interrumpida cuando vio como me llevaba mis dedos, mojados por ella, a la boca. Los chupé maravillándome con su sabor almizcle, y ella se mordió el labio. "Sabes tan bien… ¿quieres probarte?" ella asintió con la cabeza, mirándome pícaramente. Pase mis dedos por su clítoris de nuevo, mientras ella suspiraba. Entonces, los llevé a su boca, y empezó a succionarlos mirándome a los ojos, sacándoselos a veces de la boca, diciéndome silenciosamente que haría con otra cosa, algo más grande.

"mmm…" ronroneó mientras me miraba, "sabe muy bien, pero estoy segura de que hay algo que sabe aún mejor" llevó su pequeña y frágil mano a mi miembro, explicando el qué, volviéndome loco. Le mordí el labio suspirando, pasando mi lengua por sus labios, jugando con la suya de una manera hambrienta. Era un beso excitado, como si nos estuviéramos comiendo.

"Quiero…" iba a explicarle que quería probarla, pero sus dedos se pusieron entre mis labios, pidiéndome que me callara. "shh…" me silenció, "yo también quiero hacer muchas cosas, pero no aguanto más Sasuke… o te quitas los boxers," amenazó poniendo una mano en el elástico de ellos, " o me hago unos dedos ahora mismo y me corro, tú sabrás" argumentó mientras bajaba sus manos, completamente dispuesta a cumplir su amenaza.

Me quité los calzoncillos a la mayor velocidad que fui capaz, y ella se empezó a carcajear al verme. Siempre me había imaginado esto cuando lo hacíamos, completamente locos pero sin dejar de hacer lo que nos caracterizaba. Le encantaba reírse de mí.

"Ven aquí, niña mala…" le susurré riéndome mientras le volvía a dar un beso hambriento, y ella me los respondía. Su frágil mano rodeó mi polla, haciéndome cerrar los ojos por el placer. Cuando los abrí la miré, y vi que su mirada estaba fijamente puesta en mi miembro. "Es muy grande…" susurró mordiéndose el labio, sin despegar la vista de ellos. "¿Tienes miedo?" pregunté preocupado, aunque yo la veía lo suficientemente excitada para ello. "No, no. Al contrario" murmuró mirándome a los ojos, completamente excitados, mientras empezaba a acariciar toda la longitud de arriba abajo, a la vez que yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su cuello y se lo mordía suavemente. Gemí a la vez que ella mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi punta, esparciendo el líquido pre seminal que se encontraba allí.

"La tienes tan dura…" gimió mientras seguía acariciándola, "apuesto a que si la aprieto un poco más…te corres" murmuró mientras me daba besos por la oreja, y yo gruñí, completamente absorto en el placer. Vi en sus ojos la disposición que tenía a apretarla, y como tenía razón, le cogí la mano parándola.

"Shh.. quieta" amenacé, mientras ponía sus manos en mi cuello. Con todo lo que estaba esperando, no me podía correr así. Al menos la primera vez con ella.

La pegué a mí, apoyando todo mi peso posible sin aplastarla, rozando mi punta por sus pliegues, a la vez que los dos gemíamos. Nos miramos a los ojos, riéndonos, locos por el deseo. Empezamos a frotarnos, rozándome por todo su coñito húmedo a la vez que ella movía las caderas. Sin poder aguantarlo más, me enterré por completo en su interior, de una embestida. Sabía, aparte de que me enfurecía, que ella no era virgen. Ella gimió fuertemente, sorprendida, mientras su boca formaba una pequeña "o". Yo, sin poderme contener, mordí su hombro, a lo mejor un poco menos suave. Pero eso a ella le hizo gemir de nuevo, así que gruñí.

Me quedé quieto en su interior, para que se acostumbrara, a la vez que respiraba en su hombro. Estaba tan malditamente caliente… mi miembro se encontraba apretado en torno a ella, y rodeado del calor que emanaba, además de mojado. Me encontraba en el paraíso o en el infierno, no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta, pero me encantaba. Encajábamos a la perfección.

A los pocos minutos, agraciadamente para mí, empezó a alzar sus caderas, explicándome que estaba preparada. Menos mal, porque no podía aguantarme mucho más en hacerlo yo, pero nunca le haría daño concienzudamente. Acepté su invitación y empecé a mover mis caderas a la vez que las suyas, enterrándome por completo en su interior para volver a salir.

Alcé la cabeza para mirarla, y sus ojos bien abiertos, como su boca, miraban hacia abajo, hacia nuestra unión, mientras sus gemidos eran más audibles. Miré a su dirección, y podía ver como mi polla entraba del todo, y salía del todo en su ardiente sexo.

"Oh dios…" ronroneó cerrando los ojos, mientras el ritmo de mi embestidas se aceleraba, "te sientes tan jodidamente bien… estás tan estrecha…" murmuré en respuesta, mientras le mordía el cuello. Ella alzó aún más sus caderas, para que entrara mucho más, y yo cerré los ojos intentando no correrme ya.

"Más, Sasuke, más…" suspiró moviéndose más rápido a la vez que yo, al borde los dos del placer, pero no quería que se corriera ya. Quería verla al borde del placer de nuevo. Salí de su interior, y empecé a rozar toda mi longitud por sus pliegues, por su clítoris, por su entrada, por todo su coño. Ella puso los ojos en blanco, y su boca formó una "o", pero no emitió ningún sonido. Yo en cambio gruñí más alto y empecé a darle besos por el cuello a la vez.

"No puedo más Sasuke…" suplicó mientras me daba besos por detrás de la oreja, haciéndome jadear fuertemente. "Metémela ya… corréte dentro de mí" susurró mientras movía las caderas en un intento desesperado de que entrara, "sabes que lo estás deseando" murmuró con los ojos cerrados, y yo acepté sus suplicas –porque eran también las mías- y volví a fundirme en su interior.

Estábamos al borde del abismo, los dos haciendo movimientos rápidos, torpes, pero parecíamos piezas de un mismo puzle que encajaban en la perfección. Me uní desesperadamente a sus labios, queriéndole transmitir todos mis sentimientos a ella, y ella me correspondió con la misma intensidad, como si lo hubiera entendido y sintiera lo mismo.

"Sasuke… me corro…" murmuró desesperadamente, nuestros movimientos más fuertes aún, "corréte amor… yo también" susurré mientras bajaba mis labios a sus pechos, pasando mi lengua por su pezón varias veces, y bajaba mi mano hacia su clítoris, frotándolo rápidamente en círculos. Eso parece ser que fue lo que necesitó, "Sasuke,Sasuke…" gimió mientras arañaba mi fuerte, dejando una marca seguramente. Su interior palpitaba y apretaba a mi miembro, contrayéndose. "Me corro…" y eso es lo que necesité para correrme yo a su vez, sintiendo como me derramaba en su interior, "Sakura..." susurré mientras embestía un par de veces más, para correrme por completo en ella. Todo lo que podía ver a mi alrededor eran luces de colores, y cerré los ojos fuertemente para poder soportar el placer que estaba sintiendo. Latigazos de placer corrían por mis venas, y ella seguía estremeciéndose, con espasmos. La abracé fuerte a mí, dándole un beso en el pezón izquierdo, y me di la vuelta para abrazarla poniéndola encima de mí.

La abracé fuerte, lo más fuerte que pude contra mí, mientras oía su melodiosa risa y yo, como enamorado que estaba de ella y de su risa, me uní también. Me dio un beso en el hombro, mientras me miraba sonriendo, de forma perezosa. Yo le devolví la sonrisa, de lado. "Sé que lo tenía que haber dicho, pero… te amo Sakura" ella solo sonrió aún más, estrechándome contra sus pequeños brazos. "Lo sé, tonto, y yo a ti, mucho." Se rió al ver mi cara confundida "sé que esto no lo hubieras hecho si no sintieras algo, tu no arruinarías nuestra amistad de esa manera" susurró mientras se aupaba para besarme, le acerqué y nos besamos. Fue un beso más suave, más tranquilo, con más amor. Había amor en cada beso que nos dábamos, pero este era el primero en el que los dos habíamos confiado nuestros sentimientos.

No podía estar más feliz, lo sabía mientras besaba sus labios. Ella era mía, como yo suyo. Siempre nos habíamos pertenecido, eso era cierto, y esto era la muestra física. Nos habíamos demostrado el amor de todas las maneras desde que éramos pequeños, ahora lo sabía.

"Nunca te dejaré escapar" susurré entre tus labios, mirándola a los ojos, tan expresivos. Sólo veía en ellos amor, el mismo que debía reflejarse en los míos.

"Yo a ti tampoco, te amo" murmuró mientras acariciaba los míos, mientras la abrazaba más a mí.

"Así que… ¿cuándo improvisamos los otros sitios?" pregunté, aparte de porque era verdad quería quería, para escuchar su escandalosa risa


End file.
